ITCM 27 - NovaCat
Inside the Competitor's Mind 27 - NovaCat I was happy to score another interview with someone from lolWUT. While there were a few of them who never hesitate to jump into any sort of discussion on the forum, getting one of them to open up seemed a Sisyphean task. Since Novacat seemed willing to talk, I grabbed the opportunity. When I found out that one of his hobbies was welding, I wanted to meet him wherever he did his welding. I’d only seen that on TV. He seemed amenable to that, though he told me that he wouldn’t be welding anything while I was there. I shrugged that off, I wasn’t planning on trying it out, I just wanted to know a bit about it. It was quiet at the workshop in Minnesota when I got there. I guess no one was going to be welding that day. I suppose that was good, I wasn’t exactly sure how I was going to dodge the sparks. I had clearly not thought it over when I’d asked to see the shop. I peered into the window to see if there was anyone there, then jumped, almost guiltily when I heard some clear his throat. I turned to see Novacat grinning at me. “Thought you’d be seeing sparks flying, didn’t you?” He was still chuckling as he opened the door to let me in. “Kind of,” I admitted with a shrug. “It’s too dangerous,” he told me, “but I can show you the different equipment and some of what I’m working on.” “Okay.” I happy enough with that. Clearly comfortable in his surroundings, he walked me around and started pointing out different pieces of equipment and talking about the different types of welding. There was apparently six or more types, like shielded metal arc welding, gas tungsten arc welding, but then I stopped him because I was starting to glaze over. I was glad there wasn’t going to be a quiz at the end of the interview! He laughed again, this time openly at me. I grinned back, shrugging. I was curious, but I guess not enough. But then he started to show me his work. Now I was intrigued. I picked up one of the smaller pieces for a closer look. “When I weld, it’s always art,” he said cockily, correctly interpreting that I was impressed with what I saw. I laughed, “Yeah, uh huh.” But hey, he was right. At least, the piece I was holding was art. “So tell me about yourself,” I invited as I found a place to sit. “Well, I started gaming at a young age. I'd like to say around 4-5. I've played great variety of different video games. Keeping open to any type,” he settled himself comfortably across from me. “I chose BB2 because it's a strategy based card game with good competition. I was big into BB1, so BB2 was a must have app. I liked that it was different from BB1. The thing I didn't like, is the fact that BB2 has been a lot slower on getting the ball rolling. But, it's finally turning into the great game I thought it would be.” He stretched to work out some kinks before continuing, “I chose my IGN from Mech Warrior for PC, a game I used to enjoy playing against my dad in. Nova Cat was one of the mech warriors in the game. My forum name is Hellsing. I'm in the lolWUT guild. I chose this guild, because MJ (Marijuana) was a straightforward funny guy. So are the rest of the members. Straightforward, but all around fun.” He looked thoughtfully at me, “F2P vs P2P, well, one thing for sure, to have a expanding game, you need both.” “Mizy’s made a few pithy comments about how good you are at PvP,” I chuckled at the memory. He’d beaten her a few times when they’d gone head to head, and she had been put out about it. He laughed, “I wish I had her 5* Jondo. Anyway, my approach to the events is finding the best method for clearing a stage in the most effective way possible. I have to go through a refinement process for each failed attempt. Then once I find the right groove, I can hit it hard and fast. Then I’m just reeling in the rewards.” “So do you have a 5* Jondo now?” I asked curiously. He grinned but refused to answer. I laughed. Well, he could keep his secrets. Regardless of which commanders he did or did not have, his methods clearly work. He made the top 20 in the Heroes of Old weekly event, the only one in lolWUT to do so. Well done! Category:Mizy Category:ITCM